Burning the Demons Away
by SoulessRobot
Summary: Roy Mustang was never the Flame Alchemist, but that didn't stop fire from burning its way into his life. Now there are old and new powers alike arising in Amsteris and Roy and Riza are at the center of it. Or the alternative universe where Riza Hawkeye is the Flame Alchemist and Roy Mustang is her sharp shooting lieutenant.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It was raining heavily, water ran down the lines between the bricks in the street and bounced off roofs with a constant pattering sound. The man hadn't wanted to leave his house all, let alone trek across half the country for this, especially with his wife's recent pregnancy. But he felt it, a thin burn on his wrists and in his bones, he had no doubt his unborn child felt it as well. It was their legacy, their family's legacy, the culmination of centuries worth of duty. So when he first felt the burn the night of October 2nd he told his wife he loved her, packed a suitcase and left.

He turned from the main road down down a winding side street and stopped walking when he reached a destitute building. The building was made from red bricks but still managed to look grey and sickly compared to the chipper white townhouses surrounding it. The steps leading up to the wooden door were hazardous with cracked and missing bricks. He took the steps two at a time. Best to decrease his probability of dying from steps he thought. When he reached the top he grabbed the rusty knocker and banged it loudly three times.

He waited in silence until at last with a creak the door swung inwards. Before him stood a greying matron holding up a flickering lamp.

"Do you know the bloody hour?" she demanded in a hushed whisper, "I have an orphanage full of whiny brats that are liable to wake up screeching over a dropped pin and you come banging on the door! Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm a census taker." He said simply. He was neither apologetic or angry over her tone. "I need a count of all the babies you've recently taken in, anyone under six months."

The matron looked at him suspiciously, "Census taker eh? Couldn't have come at a reasonable hour?"

"I apologize. I'm from central and the trip out here took longer than expected. But there is a schedule to keep." the man said as he glanced down at his pocket watch for emphasis.

"Well then you've made a trip out here for nothing. The three babies we took in over the last year all died from typhoid three weeks ago along with half the other kids since the state can't be bothered to fund orphanages."

"Oh," the man replied and with that he turned and walked back the way he came, leaving a glaring matron staring him off in the rain.

There hadn't been a monster reported by his family for the last three generations. But now it appeared the beast was done waiting. The knowledge was passed from parent to child so when the signs of an emergence appeared they would be recognized. The problem was never really recognizing the emergence though, that could be felt in the blood and bones, no it was always finding the vessel the damned thing was stored in.

He'd been searching for six months for the monster with an alchemical elemental compass and a restless itch that seemed to pick up the closer he got. The search was always the same, he would wander from town to town following the compass knocking on houses, orphanages, police stations inquiring about strange accidents and recent births.

He wished he could find the vessel already. He longed to return to his wife, to his life, and to his research. Of course he recognized that there would be a drastic change once he found the vessel. All of his family histories reported this. But the acceleration in his research would offset this, whenever the demons were found the alchemists research went from scholarly to genius overnight. It was as if the demons granted some new sight that remade the cosmos. Perhaps they did, the man wouldn't know that part was never mentioned. All he knew was that he could practically feel the heat from the demon racing in his veins and that the longer he let the thing loose in Amestris, unbound, the more dire the consequences.

His search had taken him from his home in the country now to the borders of the great Eastern Desert. It was early morning when he reached a small town. His blood was racing in his veins, he knew this was it. The demon was here.

The town was very small. The mainstreet had only a few shops scattered about: a hatter, a grocer and a hardware store. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary he kept walking.

Down a street to the left. His heart was nearly screaming at him. Then he saw it. Between two opulent townhouses there was nothing but ash. Burnt beams and melted artifacts littered the ground.

He ran to the next house over and pounded on the door. The door was barely opened when he flung his arm in pushing it the rest of the way. "Who lived next door?!" He demanded in the face of a startled maid.

"It- it was an army officer and his wife." the startled woman shrieked out.

"What happened?" the man asked stepping closer.

"No one knows. It was a dry season and somehow a fire got started. Everything inside was burned up." the maid answered in a rush. She stepped back from the wild looking man.

"And the child?!" the man interrogated.

"Yes- yes I do remember a child. He was but a few months old. He had a big set of lungs on him. Crying all the time."

The man cursed. "Where is the child now?"

"Alive, thank god. He was the only survivor. He's staying with a foster family on Xerxes lane." with that the man was rushing back down the stairs of the house. he didn't even stop as the bewildered maid called after him, "Are you a relative?"

This was it. The vessel was here. Now he just needed to collect it.

 **-X-**

 **Author's note: I've had a story for this Au sitting in my head ever since I saw some fanart of Roy and Riza with swapped clothes so now that my finals are done I've finally gotten around to starting it! I also always wondered why Riza's father didn't teach her flame alchemy so here you go everyone Riza as the Alchemist and Roy as her lieutenant. Anyways I'm intending for this to be a multi-chaptered fic that will vaguely follow canon and then diverge rapidly as I do some of my own world building. I've already got some of it plotted out, but I'm not sure what the update schedule is going to look like yet. Also props to whoever can guess who the man in the prologue is I promise he's a real character whose gonna pop up later. This is just laying down some plot that's going to be very important later on so bare with me the rest of the cast will make an appearance next chapter. I'm also not the best with written grammar or spelling so if you see anything I've missed please let me know. And as always reviews give me motivation! Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The door slammed open and Colonel Riza Hawkeye of Eastern Command strolled through. into the office her black overcoat flowing dramatically behind her, "Have we received a ransom note yet?" she asked.

Trailing shortly behind her was Lieutenant Mustang. "Yes," he replied, "It's mildly insulting, but not very creative. Do you want me to read it?"

"Of course Lieutenant." She said as she seated herself behind her desk and looked at him expectantly, "It's always interesting to hear what radical groups are saying about us."

"Well it's from a group of Radicals calling themselves Blue Group. Jeez what kind of name is that? It's like they named themselves after our uniforms." From across the office Havor barked out a laugh and Hawkeye shot him a silencing look before turning her gaze back to Mustang.

Roy cleared his throat and continued, "Anyways it says: Hey, Army Bastards. We've taken control of the 04804 Express. If you army dogs can quit licking each other's assholes long enough to read this (if you can even read) you'll know we have General Halcrow and his family hostage. If you want to see the General or any other passenger on this train alive again you will release our leader from the Eastern prison, place him and a million cenz in a car and allow him to leave the city unfollowed. If you fail to do this by midnight when the train arrives... Well, let's just say the train won't be stopping. Wonder how East City's architecture will hold up to a train going 60 kph?"

"That's hardly an original threat. Is it true the General's onboard?" Hawkeye asked, tapping her gloved fingers on the wooden table.

One of the men fiddling with the radios spoke up, "We're trying to confirm it as we speak Colonel, but it appears to be true."

"Man, what a pain. I had a date tonight too." Mustang whined from behind the Colonel's desk.

"Maybe you should go on a date with overtime for once, instead of leaving the rest of us to deal with all the work." Breda complained over his coffee mug. He pitched his voice just loud enough for the other officers to hear, but didn't look up from his files.

"Lieutenant Mustang won't be going anywhere tonight and neither will anyone else Lieutenant Breda. Not until this mess is all straightened out." Hawkeye ordered. She interlaced her gloved fingers as all the members of the office groaned. "What other information do we have on the train? I want passenger lists, train schematics, maps of all the areas surrounding East City's train station that could be at risk, anything that will help if we have to deploy a unit."

Everyone stopped working and looked at her, "Well what are you staring at? I said now!" With that she slammed her hands down on the desk and everyone in the office began scrambling with a loud "Sir yes, Sir!"

Soldiers began darting around the office, phones and radios ringing loudly no one wanted to disappoint the Colonel when she was in a serious mood. She was known for lighting fires under her subordinates asses, literally. In all the chaos a small group of officers gathered around Fuery's desk.

"You know we could just sacrifice the General then that would wrap the hostage case up. I think that's a small price to pay for how hot my date is tonight." Roy said, wiggling his eyebrows at Havoc.

"Mustang how did you even get to be an officer with shit ideas like that?" snapped Breda. Everyone was shooting Mustang a flabbergasted look, except for Havoc who bobbed his head in agreement.

"Hey! If I was the Colonel I'd make sure everyone got out in time for their dates. And make all the female officers wear tiny miniskirts!" declared Roy his voice booming as he reached the last word. Somehow in the span of his speech he managed to get one of his legs up on a chair and Havoc managed to wrap himself around Mustang's other leg nose bleeding.

"Mustang if you get your own command you have to take me with you. You're a visionary! I'll follow you anywhere!" Havoc gushed from the ground.

"Idiots, that's why you're not a Colonel. Hell, I bet Hawkeye only keeps you around because you look pretty. Besides did you miss the part where they're going to drive a train through East City if their demands aren't met?" Breda asked exasperated.

"I just can't believe General Halcrow thought it was a good time to take a vacation, with all the insurgent groups that have popped up recently." Havoc huffed as he flipped through the incoming reports, unlit cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Yeah well that's probably why he needed a break. Here Mustang, why don't you bring the passenger list to Colonel Hawkeye while I see if I can find train schematics." Fuery handed Mustang a leaflet of papers a quarter inch wide. Mustang didn't move an inch and instead began flipping through the list.

"Looks like I might just make my date after all boys," smirked Mustang, "The Fullmetal Alchemist's on board that train."

-x-

Roy had hoped that with this new information coming to light the office would settle down and the Colonel would call Hughes who would find a way to contact the Fullmetal brat and push saving the hostages and the train on him. Roy sighed who was he kidding? He'd known Riza for a long time, of course there was no way in hell she wouldn't carry out contingency plans expecting the worst. Even if Fullmetal had a lot of promise he hadn't earned her unwavering trust yet and that meant she wouldn't risk people's safety to an untested State Alchemist, which meant he was working late tonight. He sighed again and poured himself another cup of coffee.

Then he went back to his desk and opened the folder containing maps of the city. He selected the top one and pulled out a pen, circling potential sniping positions as he went. He let out another sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. This was hopeless. Sure Havoc and him were good shots, but even with the best snipers nest there's no way they could hit more than one assailant each on a train moving 60 kph. And even that depended on if the hijackers were in an ideal position. If worst came to worst he supposed the Colonel could ignite all the coal and blow the train off the tracks before it got to the city, but that would be messy and bloody. Not to mention bad for the army's reputation and a hell of a lot of paperwork for their headquarters. Hopefully Fullmetal would take care of the hard part before this whole fiasco got out of hand.

He tapped his fingers in irritation scanning through another report, the worst part of- "Lieutenant Mustang follow me. We've just been contacted by Fullmetal, him and his brother have apprehended the Blue Group and taken control of the train." He left his thought unfinished as he scrambled up from his chair.

"Sounds like I should be able to meet my date then," Roy muttered following the Colonel towards the door.

"Wrong, Lieutenant," Colonel Hawkeye said as she passed by. "We're going to the train station to meet Fullmetal and take the radicals into custody."

"But Colonel, isn't that why you have subordinates to do the dirty work? Why don't you make Breda and Falman collect the kid and the crooks?" Roy whined.

"You're right Lieutenant that is why I have subordinates, which is why you will be accompanying me." Hawkeye said with a slight upward turn of her lips. It wasn't quite a smile but whatever it was it reached her eyes. "Also I saw you slipping paperwork into Sergeant Fuery's pile earlier. Everyone else you're dismissed for the day. Good work."

Roy let a scandalized look cross his face as the rest of the Office saluted and said, "Thank you Sir!"

It wasn't exactly that he hadn't expected to get caught because in the office Riza was nearly omnipresent, but with her knowing the nature of his meeting tonight he was so sure she would let it slide.

He trailed behind the Colonel down to the car where he slid into the driver's seat. Once they were on the road to the station and Roy was done pouting Riza glanced at him and asked, "So who were you meeting tonight Lieutenant anyone I know?"

"Oh just Angelica, I'm not sure if you know her she's from Central just down for a visit. I told her I'd show her a good time." Roy said staring straight ahead. They'd played this game for a long time. So long in fact that they'd learned to never drop their guard.

"Ah, I'm sure you'll manage another time to meet up with her. Afterall I'm sure you have important things to discuss." Riza answered as she relaxed against the window.

"No doubt Colonel. So do you think Fullmetal's grown any since we last saw him or do you think he's still a shrimp?"

Riza sighed, "Idiot. I wish you would stop baiting him."

"Hmm, but you never let me have any fun Colonel."

-x-

Once the pair was on the train platform it was obvious where the Elric brothers were. Alphonse's armor towered over everyone, a good six inches higher than anyone in the vicinity. And Ed's insistent cry's of "No, I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist!" among the swarm of blue uniforms made them impossible to miss.

Hawkeye marched across the concrete platform to meet them. The blue uniforms parting like the Red Sea as she approached. Roy was, as always, just a step behind her.

"Hello Fullmetal, Alphonse," Hawkeye said with a small nod in greeting, "I hope the trip wasn't too much trouble?"

"Ah Hello Colonel," Ed got out before his eyes locked with Mustang behind her and his face morphed into a grimace.

"Hi Fullmetal, why such an unhappy face? So cold." Roy said with a dismissive hand wave. "Oh I know maybe you're just short on sleep?" he said as he clapped his hands together and smiled wryly, "Though from where I'm standing you look short on everything."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULD USE THEM AS A FOOTREST?! I'LL SHOW YOU A FOOTREST WHEN I SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!" Ed bellowed out red in the face, his fists waving wildly. Alphonse stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around his brother's torso.

"Brother you can't kill the Lieutenant!" He cried while struggling to hold Ed back. Mustang stood behind the Colonel smiling smugly.

"Sorry Ed, you can't kill him." Hawkeye said shooting Roy an annoyed glance, "At least not while I'm watching."

"Uggh, sorry Colonel I'm not trying to avoid you or you're jurisdiction or anything, it's just your Lieutenant Bastard has a personality that could curdle cream." Ed said glaring at Roy. Roy continued to smile back, an innocent look plastered on his face. The Fullmetal brat almost made this too easy, Roy really couldn't help himself.

"I see your journey East to Lior didn't help you restore your bodies. I've heard some rumours it sounds as if the two of you had quite the trip." Hawkeye interjected before Roy and Ed could go back to bickering.

"Yeah, we read a lot of dusty books, followed some leads did a bit here and there. Me and Al are planning to search the libraries in East City next since we're here."

"A good pl-" A sudden shriek cut Hawkeye off.

Two resounding thuds and a sharp "Sir!" later and Riza was pivoting to look over at the train. The leader of the hostage scheme had gotten out of his ropes and stabbed two soldiers with his automail arm.

"Army dogs!" He yelled as he charged across the platform at the group.

Roy had one of his handguns out and ready "Stay back Col-" He started.

"No, it's fine." Riza said holding up one of her gloved hands. She snapped. A thin trail of fire snaked out encircled the man's arm and exploded. The man was left crying on the ground his arm burned back all the way to his shoulder. His body shook. He was hyperventilating as he entered shock.

Roy wrinkled his nose at the burnt smell that no permeated the platform. He hated that smell he always had.

"I went easy on you for all the trouble your group has caused. You threatened high class military personnel, my subordinates and my city. If you try to resist arrest again you won't find yourself in a cell next to your leader you'll be dust. Do you understand me?" Riza's voice was icy and collected as she issued her ultimatum. Her demeanor was the polars opposite to the blazing element she had just manipulated.

The man gulped from the floor, his face covered in soot and his expression marked by pain and fear.

"B-bbbitch, just what the hell are you?" The man whispered.

"I am Colonel Riza Hawkeye, the Flame Alchemist. And you would do well to remember that." With that Riza turned and began walking back towards the car. More soldiers came and carried the injured men away. They handcuffed the Blue Group's leader's legs together and transferred all the insurgents to a military van for transport.

Roy relaxed slightly and holstered his handgun seeing the situation was dealt with. He chuckled as he saw Ed's eyes had widened at the impressive display of alchemy. At heart the boys really were just that boys, the military really was no place for them. And flame alchemy no matter how flashy was something he hoped they would never know about.

"Colonel, you have to teach me how to do Flame Alchemy," Ed begged as he chased after the Colonel on her way to the car. Roy and Al shared a look of amusement as the shorter alchemist chased after his superior.

-x-

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait everyone I've just finished outlining the first arc in this story and I'm very excited to be introducing the team to you this chapter! Special thanks and a shot out to Sunny Lighter for Betaing this story for me! Anyways there's more on the way and I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know any thoughts, reviews, or criticisms you guys have.**_


End file.
